The invention relates to the production of aerodynamic and hydrodynamic drag for air vehicles, ground vehicles, water vehicles, and humans moving through liquid and/or gas, specifically to an improved method and device for the production of aerodynamic and hydrodynamic drag for the braking (deceleration) and/or control (turning) of air vehicles, ground vehicles, water vehicles, and humans moving through liquid and/or gas.